


When the Darkness Comes, I Know I will be Safe in Your Arms

by Bisexual_Bean



Series: Catch You, Help You Heal [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: As always he gets one, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, If someone wants to pull slash on me I will FIGHT THEM, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Sleepy Times, They both deserve so much love, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, it's fluff, no seriously, short but sweet, with a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: The fingers scratching the crown of his head pause when Tim speaks, "Di' it all the time back at my... 'partment...and on the floor...or desk...Ba' computer..." Tim knows the words falling from his lips are slurred, but with how heavy his eyelids feel every time he tries to open them, and how he hums when the fingers once again begin scratching his head, he really doesn't care."Yeah," A soothing voice close to his ear, "Well, in this apartment we try to get a good nights rest in an actual bed."
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Catch You, Help You Heal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904848
Comments: 21
Kudos: 432





	When the Darkness Comes, I Know I will be Safe in Your Arms

"Hey kid."

The heat pressed to his side moves, shifts away ever so slightly and he groans in displeasure.

There's a quiet chuckle, a hand brushing through his hair, "I know, I know. But it's late, and you really shouldn't be falling asleep on the couch."

The fingers scratching the crown of his head pause when Tim speaks, "Di' it all the time back at my... 'partment...and on the floor...or desk...Ba' computer..." Tim knows the words falling from his lips are slurred, but with how heavy his eyelids feel every time he tries to open them, and how he hums when the fingers once again begin scratching his head, he really doesn't care.

"Yeah," A soothing voice close to his ear, "Well, in this apartment we try to get a good nights rest in an actual bed," By the end of the sentence both the warmth at his side and the voice are further away. 

The cold air slinking up his side is enough to get him to pry his eyes open to investigate the betrayal, the world around him blurred and disfigured by sleep. He thinks Jason is standing in front of him, blocky figure shifting back and forth.

Tim hums, thinks Jason might have been ready to speak when he allows his weight to carry him forward. His forehead ends up resting against Jason's stomach, shivering as his back is now fully exposed to the cold apartment air.

"That answers that question," He thinks the man murmurs, before arms are carefully pushing him back onto the couch. 

For just a moment, rejection hits Tim's chest like a punch from Bane, but then the next heat is circling around him, holding him, scooping under his knees and around his shoulders.

Jason hoists him up and Tim happily curls closer, head tucked firmly against the older mans shoulder.

"You...Really warm..." He feels his fingers cling to something. Cloth maybe? Jason was wearing a hoodie when they sat down, "Anyone who thinks you're...col' is wrong..."

The steady swaying Tim took for steps paused. The arms around him squeeze for a brief second before easing.

"You aren't half bad yourself kid."

The door to the guest room doesn't make a sound, but Tim can feel the faint change in the air from the cozy living room, where Jason cooks and cleans and lights candles, to the empty bedroom with nothing more than a bed and a dresser.

It reminds him this isn't permanent. That he isn't _really_ wanted here. That he's just taking over a hollow space temporarily in Jason's day to day life.

Jason hums in displeasure, tucking Tim closer to his chest as though protecting him from something Tim doesn't have the energy to look for, before he sets Tim down on the unmade bed in the corner of the room (It started in the middle, but he felt too vulnerable on all sides). While Tim shifts around blindly to find a comfortable position, Jason's pulling the sheets up until they reach his chin, rubbing his arm through the comforter to help warm him up.

"You are welcome here as long as you'd like Tim..." The mans voice is soft. Open. Fragile, "You will always be wanted here. Always."

Tim smiles ever so slightly at the words, but his brain is already fogging up with the need for sleep, and he happily welcomes it instead of attempting to form a reply.

There's a deep sigh, a hand once again pushing through his hair, and he thinks he distantly feels a kiss be pressed to his forehead.

"Goodnight Tim."

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Its been awhile...Its been awhile....  
> If you have been keeping up with my other notes (On this series and my others) you've probably heard about me apartment hunting. If you have been wondering how that's been going, I found one! Me and my friend love it and have been enjoying our first month here! In that spand of time, I have also gotten into a car crash, and job hunting because I put my two weeks in at my current one (My last day is today) and have kinda been in a mixture of writers block and a depression and anxiety tornado, so I haven't been updating.  
> I'm honestly surprised I managed to get this short one written before work.  
> I WILL finish this. I know a lot of people say that, but I am a determined, Bat-Loving, Bitch. As will i soon be updating my other series which haven't been touched longer than this one hasn't.  
> Thank you guys for the continued comments, even without me posting anything it makes my day knowing people are still enjoying.  
> Let me know if i missed anything, and enjoy!


End file.
